The ability to taste and smell declines with advancing, and these impairments are exacerbated by chronic diseases such as cancer which disproportionately effects the elderly segment of the population. The purpose of this study is to develop a method for flavor enhancement of foods to compensate for smell and taste alterations and to improve immune status and quality of life for elderly cancer patients. Previous studies of frail elderly without cancer have shown that intensification of the sensory properties of foods with food flavors is associated with improvements in immune status and physical strength. Flavors are mixtures of odorous molecules that can be extracted directly from natural products, or they can be synthesized after chromatographic and mass spectrographic analysis of natural products. For example, simulated chicken flavor can be added to chicken, and simulated carrots. Specific Aim 1. To characterize the type, degree, and time course of taste and smell of dysfunction in elderly cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy using standardized chemosensory test protocols (Phase 1 and 2). Hypothesis: Taste and smell functioning in elderly cancer patients will be impaired during chemotherapy; chemosensory function will slowly improve after chemotherapy is complete. Specific Aim 2. To determine how the type, degree, and time course of taste and smell dysfunction in elderly cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy impacts the quality of life (Phase 1 and 2). Hypothesis: The degree of taste and smell dysfunction in elderly cancer patients correlates with measures of quality of life. Specific Aim 3. To determine the amount of flavor that must be added to food to maximize food preferences than elderly cancer patients with less extensive losses (Phase 1 and 2). Hypothesis: Elderly cancer patients with greater chemosensory losses will require higher concentrations of flavor to maximize food preferences than elderly cancer patients with less extensive losses. Specific Aim 4. To assess the impact of flavor enhancement of food on immune status, quality of life, and functional status in elderly cancer patients (Phase 2). Hypothesis: Flavor enhancement of food will increase T and B lymphocyte levels in elderly cancer patients just as it does in frail elderly. Flavor enhancement will reduce the risk of delayed recovery of CD4+ T cell populations which are especially diminished by adjuvant therapy and age-related thymic involution. Improved immunity will be reflected in better overall quality of life/functional status.